1 Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a light integrated chassis and suspension systems for vehicles, and particularly for monorail type vehicles. The suspension system located at each end of the chassis embraces a monobeam rail in order to support the vehicle for any expected riding loads.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up to now, supporting frames and suspension systems for vehicles of monorail trains are known in various designs equipped with wheels with or without wheel flanges, and furthermore equipped with pneumatic tires with or without tire treads (ex.: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,977, 3,399,629 and 3,048,127; and Canadian patent nos. 603,065 and 787,668). Various constructions of such monorail vehicles combined with the principle used to connect the structure to a separated bogie lead to a heavy and sophisticated structure. Experience has shown that during operation, especially when passing through curves and switches, forces act upon the vehicle suspension which produce vibrations and thus cause discomfort to the passengers. Furthermore, in bogies for monorail vehicles, the spring movements of the carrying wheels, for example, those caused by unequalities of the running surface, move the side wheels vertically (transversely to their direction of runnings) and cause abrasion of the pneumatic tires. Consequently these tires wear more rapidly and are very expensive to replace.
The suspension system of the present invention carrying wheel moving on the top surface of the said monobeam rail. A shock absorbing system and an air bag levelling system which maintains constant the height of the floor of the vehicle above the running surface of the monobeam rail. Four side wheels located in the vicinity of the carrying wheel complete the suspension system. The side wheels serve the main function of taking up forces which tend to tilt the vehicle while helping the guidance of the vehicle on the monorail beam. The side wheels are equipped with shock absorbing and spring preloading systems. All of the running wheels are equipped with pneumatic tires and appropriate journal bearings and are integrated to the chassis of the monorail vehicle by means of mechanical systems providing simultaneously the required flexibility and/or rigidity to assure safe and smooth riding conditions to passengers for all expected riding loads.
The chassis extends from the end receiving the preceeding vehicle, through a pin connection mechanism, to the end receiving the next vehicle using a similar pin connection mechanism, and comprises the whole supporting frame between these two ends. The main feature of the chassis is to provide adequate attachment and support to the passenger shell, to the suspension system and to any equipment required for the operation of the vehicle. The weight distribution of the equipment and of the integrated chassis and suspension system, is such that the minimum overturning moment around the driving direction axis is maintained.